Cum on my Gayward Son
by Jimmynoirdoan
Summary: Sam and Dean fight a gay ghost.


cum on my gayword son

sam and dean were riding in the impala when sam was on his laptop. "dean i have something here. something bad."  
"What is it sammy?" equired den.  
"it looks like a ghost that anally rapes men has been spotted in a small town in Indiana" replied sham.  
"Oh mama. this is badder than most from the sound of it. anally raping men is wrong, and so is being a ghost" shouted dean  
"if dad were hear this would never be alowed to hapen" dean said as he cried crying tears  
"deam. it's ok we can tackle him we've beaten worse." samm sed  
"i know semmy is just that maybe we can tackle him before he tacles us if you know what i mean" dean said as he stopped crying and ate the hamburger.  
"no dean i agree i don't want to get my modesty violated by ghost either" said sham  
"yeah no grave queen is getting my dirt button" deer said through a mouth ful of hamburgers  
sam and dean drove on through the nit and crossed the welcom to indiana sign. it was still dark and night for them.  
they quickly found a hotel called "the santa guava" where the rent was good. dean and dean went to the front desk and there was an Arabi guy with a mostach at least three long in width.  
"how many" said deen  
and dean replied "three"  
Sam looked at den with suspition.  
"dean there is only me the brother and you there is not three of us"  
dean winked at sam "it's my impala she's a member of the family" sam was disappointed in him and frowned  
"Dean i told you that the impala is not a girl she is a car made of metal not flesh and bood for you to caress"  
dean winked again and the arabi guy cleared his throat  
"oh of course said dean and he showd the guy his fbi bage.  
we need a room for two jiles and make it snappy  
"of course you do sir" said jiles the arabi.  
sham and deane got to their room. it was a shitole. rats on everything and it smelled like pee.  
"well i've slept on worse" samn said ad he looked at the bed stacked up on sindre blocas  
"dean was still eating his hamburger and said i call top bink! and jumped on the top"  
"I always get bottom said shemp"  
"especially if we that ghost gets us" said deem  
"very funny" said sam. and he opened his laptop to research the ghost.

Chapter 2  
dean awoke with a start! dean was brushing his teath and dancing to asia. sam rubbed his eyes and woke loudly.  
"dean it's early"  
"It's never to early for asia you dunderhead" replied dean. he spit out his tooth paste and walked back into the bathroom to 's going to be a long day  
sam andean went to the police station with the fbi badges out so that they could see the bodies. the corner opened the droor and sam gasped. they were both dead! both the bodies were dead! "what happened?" sad dam  
"They were both cornholed to death" said the corner.  
The faces of all three bodies were raked with pain and their skin was dry like a mommy from egypt  
"what could caused this" said dean with his serious face on  
"beats me" said the coloner  
"but it was bad to be in that graveyard tonight!"  
sam and dean both understood what to do...

They went to the graveyard in the imaplas lights were off.  
"so sammy can we eat this thing" said  
"yeah i read in this ghost book that the ghost was named walter" relied sam,  
"so we need to salsa and burth e bones" said dean  
"no said sammy  
"this is not an ordinary gost. it's a gay ghost"  
"Then how do we beat it" said deer  
"We have to be gayer than the ghost and it will die"  
said samm  
"We have to be gau" said dean but i like boobs!  
"me too but lives are at steak  
"how do we do it"said dean  
"How do we be gayer than a gay ghost?"said dean  
"well we can be gay together" said samba  
NO!"your my brothsr and i can't be gay with you" said dean  
"Well dave lives" said sam shaking  
"It's the only way"  
"well how do i start gay" said deen silently  
"well just think of something sad like when dad died" said samy  
"Dad died? why didn't you tell me" said dean  
"Because you weren't old enough but now you know" said sam crying  
"But sam how could you not tell me" dean ate a hamburger to cop with the pain  
sam and dean got undressed and sam was on all fours  
thegay ghost was approcing and  
"Hurry up and mount me deen" said simba  
dean mounted sam. he was inside sad and his penis was direct  
sam was moaning with pane and sam was fucking him hard. hirry up dean and cum in my tight ass the ghoost is getting closer" said sam  
but the ghost was still getting closer.  
"It's not working sammy were not gay enough were gona to get cornfucked" dean cried  
there was a lood boom and the ghost was gone. Booby singer was there with a salt gun  
"bobby where did you come from" said dean  
"i heard about your gay ghost and decided I better come down there fore you eejits get cornholed somethin fierce" said boby  
bobby had a big old book  
"This is a very old and powerul gay ghost and we need some super gay to kill it back to hell" said bobby  
bobby took of his undressed and spred eagel in front of sam. the ghost was getting closer and sam started blowing bobby on the penis  
"work the shaft ya eejit" said bobb as sam was sucking his folatio  
"Do it sam" said dean  
"I don't want to get bonged by some rigermortes rump ranger" said dean cried  
the ghost was too close for comfort as the threee hunters fucked each other  
Bobby said"you need to fist me sam" and bobby looked to sams eyes wantfully  
"But bobby your like the dad that didn't die i can suck your kock but i can't put my fist in you ass" sammy was crieing  
"do it ya eejit or we're ghostfucked" said bobby  
sam was sad so he rammed his fist into bobbys browny bakery and bobby screamed with pain at it. bobby was shaking his hary pale leged around sams face as sam fisted him good.  
"It's working" dean yelled loudly as the ghost started to on fire  
but the ghost was still coming  
"It's not gay enough" bobby yealled as his asshole was being inside punched  
"we need a miracle" dean said as the ghost approached  
And then there was a light and Casteile came down  
"cas we need help being gay" dean cried  
"Perhaps i can be of ass-istance" cas said with the cas face  
cass was then suddenly naked and he had extra arm and fisted all three of them. they sucked all three of cas's new dicks and the ghost was almost dead!  
in a cry they all orgasmed at the same time into each others mouths and ghost was dead on fire now  
"Thanks for helping us out gay that ghost cas' said deen  
"It was my pleasure" said cas.  
the three hustners drove away in to the night wehil dean was enjoying a well earned hamburger and pie.

The end


End file.
